<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve likes them round and red by GinaVlogt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073777">Steve likes them round and red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt'>GinaVlogt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tony Stark has a big ass, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve noticed Tony wasn't gaining weight anymore, until Tony had to wear an old pair of pants and showed his ass off. That just leads to pure smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve likes them round and red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was happy that Tony started to develop a healthy eating mannerism. He even ate way more than the others sometimes, and they all were very glad about that, watching Tony gain a nice weight, but at some point he stopped gaining and just enjoyed food like before. Steve always questioned if his metabolism just catched up by now because he really couldn't explain it where Tony left all that.<br/>After their mission they sat down in the jet, Steve removed his helmet and tossed it with a groan onto the floor, "God, what a day."<br/>He watched Tony joining them in the jet, he was exhausted too from flying around the heavy suit and stepped out of it, rubbing his eyes and stretching, his hair strands falling in all directions.<br/>"Hey, how about ordering asian food to the tower?", Tony looked into the round, "I'm willing to pay because Steve hasn't given me a hard time today." <br/>Natasha laughed, removing her gun holster, "You're gonna make us all fat, Tony. But I'm done, could really eat some warm rice.", she looked down at Tony's figure, "By the way, your pants are ripped above your knee. Should've put on the flight suit underneath."<br/>The genius looked down and frowned, "I just bought them, well. I think I had old clothes laying around somewhere.", he rummaged through a few cabinets and found some clothes, "Ah there it is.", with a fluid motion he pulled out a pair of folded pants and went to the small weapon room at the jet, "Nobody come in and look, I mean it!"<br/>Nat grinned, "Okey, I'll watch Steve!"<br/>Steve huffed out a laugh and leaned back, "You know what Romanoff."<br/>Tony came back, throwing the ripped up pair of pants in the trash, "Pfuh, these pants are so old, was I really this skinny?", he turned around to start the jet and Steve's jaw almost dropped.<br/>He was presented two round big globes full of ass, and he gulped heavily as the hardness in his own pants grew. Tony himself was already gorgeous, but that ass was just out of this world.<br/>The blonde leaned his head against the cool wall, hoping it would help the hot sensation inside him as they flew home. It didn't. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't stop staring at Tony the following weeks, especially at his backside. It drove him up the wall, even through the goddamn roof. Sometimes after dinner when he did the dishes with Tony, that magnificent ass was right in front of him. He wished he could just grab the little genius by the hips and fuck him over the counter, holding his mouth close so their teammates wouldn't hear him moaning from having his ass pounded. <br/>Or when they trained together and Steve has him pinned down, just holding Tony there with his own superhuman strength and use him on the training mat.<br/>Natasha obviously quickly noticed that heavy sexual tension between Steve and Tony and often joked about it, which made both of them flustered and they would denial it.<br/>After their weekly movie night on Saturday everyone slowly headed to bed, Tony was laying on his stomach, not paying attention to the movie and much rather work on stuff on his tablet, wishing everyone that left a quiet 'Good night'.<br/>Steve was the last one to get up, but instead of moving to the door to leave the living room he headed over to the side of the couch that Tony was resting on, already having a huge bulge inside his sweatpants. <br/>He grabbed Tony's ankles and pulled him backwards, nearer to him. The genius squealed loudly and dropped his tablet, "What the fuck Rogers?!", in instinct he kicked back and hit Steve's upper leg, as he pushed his body up with his arms. The kick didn't startle the soldier as he pushed down Tony's pants and his underwear in one swift motion, the smaller man blushing furiously at the exposure, "What the fucking hell is wrong with you-Ah fuck!", he moaned as Steve send a sharp slap onto his plump ass.<br/>Steve leaned down and bit Tony's earlobe, "Listen here you little Slut, I'm gonna show you what happens when you walk around showing your ass around like you do all the time, and you're gonna thank me for it, do you fucking understand?", his big hand softly snaked around the throat of the smaller man.<br/>The brunette's eyes widened, his hands slightly clawing themselves into the couch, his dick twitching from his teammate's words, "Yes, Captain.", he gasped out.<br/>The taller man's lips curled into a smile, "Good. Knew you'd like that." He removed his hand from the throat and instead he straightened himself again and kneaded the two round cheeks in front of him. So full. So plump and sexy. He really couldn't wait to fuck himself into that, but he was going to take his time with it. <br/>Steve watched as Tony lowered himself down, putting his weight onto his underarms and arched his back softly. Such a slut that he already knew that he had to take this position. <br/>The thought of Tony taking in another cock made Steve furiously and he harshly slapped the ass in front of him, making the man under him groan. "How many did you take like that mh?", he underlined his question with another slap, watching the ass jiggle softly from the force. <br/>Tony bit his lip and didn't answer, instead just shaking his head.<br/>"Still ignoring orders I see.", another slap, "I. Said. How. Many. Men. Fucked. You. Like. That.", between every word Steve send a really hard slap onto Tony's rear side, the skin there already blushing a deep scarlet red. <br/>Tony mewled loudly, and tried to ditch the spanks, with minimum effectiveness, "Th-Three!"<br/>Steve raised an eyebrow, knowing this little bitch just lied to him, because he stuttered, "Did you really just lie?", he spreaded the cheeks apart with one hand and send a hard slap directly onto Tony's twitching hole.<br/>The smaller one screamed out and his entire body jolted away from the slap, "Eight! It was eight! Oh god please please stop! I'm sorry, so so sorry!", he sniffled and put his head down between his hands, which were clawed into the couch. <br/>The blonde carefully stroked the red ass, watching the muscles underneath twitch involuntary, "See Tony, honesty could've spared you from that. Sadly I can't do anything about you being a big cockslut.", he moved two fingers over the pink hole, receiving a horny whine, "But I might as well enjoy it then.", he carefully entered the hole with one finger, not really surprised how easy he got in, and he started pumping it in and out.<br/>Tony huffed out air and shivered, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, leaking pre-cum like a champ. He was so gonna feel that for days.<br/>Steve was already at three fingers and listened to Tony's sweet moaning and begging to fuck him, as he grinned satisfied. He could really get used to that, Tony finally submitting himself to Steve. God, the possibilities that Steve had with this little Slut. <br/>He removed his fingers, wiping them off on Tony's ass, making the brunette hiss. With a grin he grabbed the condom from inside his sweatpants before pulling them down and tossing them to the side, he didn't bother putting on underwear and he ripped the package open, noticing Tony watching him over his shoulder, "Come here, Baby.", his voice sounded demanding. <br/>The brunette quickly turned around, on all fours, and scooted closer to the edge of the couch where Steve was standing and then sat on his heels, a sharp pain jolting through his body from his wound ass, and he twitched. He quickly forgot when Steve's hand ran through his hair, grabbing a handful of it and tilting his head with some force behind it. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.", the blonde over him commanded and Tony blushed and quickly did so. Steve slid his impressive length inside his mouth, making the genius moan as it hit the back of his throat.<br/>"That's it Baby...", Steve petted the brunette's cheek and held his head right there, not allowing him to breathe, spit trickling down his chin. <br/>Tony got dizzy after a while of not breathing and looked up with glassy eyes.<br/>Steve pulled out in one swift motion, making Tony cough and gasp for air, but he wasn't done he tilted Tony's head again and plunged into his mouth, making the smaller one gag, but he didn't really care. He started fucking into the brunette's throat, who gazed upwards to him, tears streaming down his blushed cheeks. With one hard thrust he came down Tony's throat, groaning while doing so. He watched as Tony had troubles swallowing it all down, some dripping out beneath his cock and grinned, pulling out but leaving his tip on the geniuses face, rubbing the last bit of his cum all over his face, marking his new territory. There was no going back, Tony was his now. And only his. <br/>He reached down, stroking his cock and it quickly got rock hard again, and Steve rolled the condom over his boner, "Turn around again, gonna fuck your plump ass now." <br/>Tony quickly turned around, breathing heavy and arched his back again. <br/>Steve hesitated and stroked Tony's hip in a surprisingly soft interaction, "Are you feeling good Baby? You need a minute?"<br/>The brunette couldn't help but smile and mumbled, "I'm good, really good. Please."<br/>Steve sighed relieved and he entered Tony with one fluid thrust, making him scream out in pleasure and wiggle around. He groaned and forcefully grabbed the smaller man's hips, holding him in place before starting a fast line of thrusts into the tight hole around his cock. <br/>He tried different angles and paces until he has found the one to make Tony scream and moan, because he grazed that oh so sweet spot. <br/>Steve's body hitting itself against Tony's wound ass wasn't helping in all this overwhelming sensation and the brunette wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it. <br/>The blonde stopped and roared, "Stop pleasuring yourself. You're gonna come from just your ass being fucked.", he made a few particularly hard thrusts to undermine his argument. <br/>Tony moved his hand away quickly and sobbed after every thrust, "Yes! Yes Daddy!"<br/>Steve huffed out a laugh, "Should've known you have a Daddy kink, fucking Slut." He pushed his hips flush against Tony's ass and stayed there for a few second before pulling back and starting another fast pace, the sound of their skin slapping echoing through the livingroom.<br/>The genius sobbed and moaned, his head spinning and a known heat forming in his abdomen, and he came with a loud shout, clenching around the fat cock inside his ass.<br/>Steve moaned loud, "Shit Baby...", he pulled out, removed the condom and stroked his cock until it spurted cum all over Tony's red ass. He sighed satisfied and watched some of it making it's way down to Tony's hole and he held it open so it would go in. <br/>Tony hid his flushed face in the pillow, he never felt this dirty and used. <br/>The blonde stretched out, throwing the condom away and put his pants back on, "You're better getting dressed baby, before everyone on the team can see what a whore you are.", with a grin he whistled a song and left the livingroom, leaving Tony there full of cum, ass bright red and shivering like the mess he is.<br/>The genius catches his breath slowly, not able to believe what just happened to him. He would really need to tell Steve to do that more often, instead of giving him boring lectures.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>